One Hell Of A Reuion
by sarah1228
Summary: There's another cannibal killer on the loose whose worst then Hannibal.But what happens when his next victim is Clarice. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell Of A Reunion By nickknight1228**

**All the characters expect for Andrew Schofield,belong to Thomas Harris,so please don't sue me.But even though Andrew Schofield belongs to me,he's loosely based on the character of John Ryder played by Rutger Hauer in the film The Hitcher writing by Eric Red.Also this is my first crack at H/C fan fiction so please bare with me and it takes place one year after the film Hannibal.Rated R to NC-17 for graphic violence and sexual content (consented and non-consented) so if your underage LEAVE NOW.**

**Chapter 1 **

**The latest lady he kiddnapped was still screaming, even with the duck tape on her mouth. She couldn't go anywhere or run away from this madman who took her, for she was tied to the bed. Andrew sat here in the bedroom, pondering his next move. Does he want to kill her right away or do something else? Considering, this woman was not his first victim, but his twelfth. At first, the press called him a copycat killer of either Jame Gumb or Hannibal Lecter but the one difference was this killer raped his victims, but Gumb and Lecter did not. But he ate and skinned his victims like the other two men.**

**And he was smart, he never left a print on his victims and before he dumped them he'd wipe them down to leave no prints or seman for the F.B.I. to track him down. Now the press had no idea what to call this killer, since he left no trace, they started calling him The No Trace Killer of Arlington, Virginia**. **Andrew took his knife out and started cutting the woman's clothes off. The lady was squimming and screaming while Andrew was cutting the clothes off and Andrew kept cutting her, so Andrew started to hit the woman unconscious. Now, the fun began.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**  
**

**It had been a year since what happened at Chesapeake and Clarice Starling still had a job at the F.B.I., even though she was questioned into the death of Paul Krendler and the escape of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, they found it wasn't any fault of her's since she was drugged. The National Tattler kept pestering Clarice for her story about what happened that night, even offering her good money for her story, but everytime she refused.**

**To tell the truth,she really didn't give a shit about the death of Krendler,since he basically ruined her career. She more cared about the kiss that her and Dr. Lecter shared. She never felt anything so soft in all her life. Well,that was before she decided to handcuff them together and since Clarice refused to give Lecter the key, he just took off his own hand to return to his freedom. She still had difficulty getting over the fact that Dr. Lecter took his own hand instead of her's. And she was starting to come to terms about her feelings for Lecter.**

**Ever since the events at Chesapeake, Clarice doubted she'd ever be put on the Lecter Task Force again and to tell the truth, she really didn't want to be a part of the Task Force. Especially since Arlington had a new serial killer on the loose, who was way more dangerous then Lecter ever could be. Yes, he ate his victims, but he never raped any of them. She had a feeling she'd be asked to join that task force but the question was when. And the answer was coming soon then she thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(Warning this chapter as a rape scene in it and graphic death scene too)**

**He beat her unconscious and then shot her up full of drugs to keep her unconscious while he had his fun with her.**

**He roughly started touching her breasts, leaving red fingermarks on her body just like all the others but like the others, they would be gone before he dumped her.**

**He started biting into the flesh of her breasts again leaving marks which would be gone too.**

**Andrew kept his eyes on her face, to make sure she didn't awake. **

**Making sure she didn't awake, his hands moved between her legs and began to stroke her.**

**He still couldn't believe while that she was still unconscious like the other victims, her body would still respond to what he was doing, so was nice and wet and ready for him.**

**He undid his pants, moved them and his boxers to his ankles, spread her legs wider apart then thrust himself into her.**

**The only sounds in the room were of him thrusting in and out of her and his moans.**

**He came really quick, that had never happened before and that pissed Andrew off.**

**He pulled out and grabbed his knife and just started stabbing her, first in the stomach, then the chest, then lower to her pubic area and then slashed her throat.**

**He couldn't believe what he had just done, he'd never lost control like that before. He had to get rid of the body quick, he pulled up his boxers and pants and went to work.**

**Andrew was so frantic, he forgot to wipe the body down, he grabbed the garbage bag and stuffed his latest victim in.**

**He dragged the bag to his car, put in the trunk and started driving to his usual dumping spot.**

**While driving, Andrew couldn't help but smile and think on who his next victim would be. And the next one would be much, much better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclamier-Agent Davis belongs to me **

**Clarice woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Starling." she answered.**

"**Starling, it's Pearsall." Clarice made a face. "Yes sir?" wondering what he wanted.**

"**We just found another body at Jamesion Park." Clarice immediately sat up.**

"**But the wounds on the body are different. She's got over 30 stab wounds mostly in the stomache,chest,pubic area and her throat was slashed. Plus, he left both fingerprints and seman, we might have a great chance catching him so I want you on the task force on trying to find this monster." said Pearsall.**

**Clarice almost giggled when Pearsall said monster, snice that's what everyone in the F.B.I. called Lecter, everyone expect her.**

"**Can you meet me at Jamesion Point in 30?" Pearsall asked.**

"**Yes sir, I'll be there as quickly as possible.**

**Clarice got dressed quickly and was out the door in a flash.**

**She got to the Point in 15 minutes and the Point was swarmed by the press,trying to get pictures of the newest victim of The No-Trace Killer.**

**There was a young agent waiting for Clarice, to help her out through the massive crowd of reporters.**

**The minute the press saw Starling, they immediately started taking her picture and asking her questions.**

**Ignoring the questions, both her and Agent Davis pushed through the crowd.**

"**Um, Agent Starling, I should warn you it's pretty graphic."**

**Clarice looked at the young agent. "Thanks but I think I can handle it."**

**The moment Clarice saw the body she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't expect it to be this graphic, it was more graphic then Dr. Lecter's crimes, way more graphic.**

**Agent Pearsall looked up to see Starling with the most shocked look on her face.**

**Clarice looked at Pearsall saying. "Hopefully we can find this prick before he finds the next one sir."**

"**Well Starling, he left prints and seman behind this time, so there's a great chance we will."**

**The body was carefully cared for as the scene was processed, every bit of evidence was gathered.**

**Clarice helped out processing the scene and collecting evidence.**

**What no one knew was that Andrew was watching them and had picked out his next victim, the very pretty F.B.I agent named Clarice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**He had stacks of newspapers in front of him, The International-Herald Tribune,China Mail, two from Spain, two from Italy and The National Tatter thrown in too.**

**All saying the samething about the newest body found in Arlington, Virginia by The No Trace Killer.**

**He found it funny how the press came up with interesting names for serial killers like himself, Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter.**

**The Tribune had a picture of the scene of the crime, but that wasn't what interested him, it was the picture of F.B.I. Agent Clarice Starling.**

**He smiled upon seeing her in the picture, still with the F.B.I., even after what happened at Chesapeake.**

**Hannibal had been living the last year in France since he couldn't go back to his beloved Florence.**

**He's hand still ached every now and then, Clarice didn't know he didn't cut off his hand, even though he cut through his wrist to be free.**

**They're last meeting played through his head over and over again. Clarice pinned to the refrigerator door. "Would you ever say to me stop, if you loved me you'll stop?" "Not in a thousand years." "Not in a thousand years? That's my girl." Then he kissed her.**

**He didn't bother with the rest but he treasured the kiss even if Clarice didn't. **

**His feelings for her had been growing since their first meeting down in the Dungeon many years ago.**

**He wondered who Clarice was going to capture this new serial killer in Arlington, maybe the sameway she caught Jame Gumb. **

**It had been awhile since Hannibal wrote to Clarice, maybe he'll do that later today.**

**Little did Hannibal know that Clarice would need his help more then he'd ever know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It had been three days since they discovered the latest victim and even with the fingerprints and semen that the lab had, they were nowhere closer of finding him. He wasn't in the database.**

**Clarice and the other members of the task force were working day and night and nothing.**

**Clarice headed off home since there was nothing else to do. Hopefully, the team would find something tomorrow.**

**Driving home, she couldn't help but think about this new killer. What made him tick? What made him do what he does?**

**She thought it was funny how the newspapers were comparing him to Dr. Lecter and she knew above all else, this guy wasn't anything like Lecter.**

**Yes they both killed, yes they both cannibalized their victims but Lecter didn't rape his victims, he would consider rude indeed. Clarice thought on that with a smile.**

**She couldn't wait to get home since it was 2am and she'd been up for 72 hours.**

**Clarice was so into her thoughts that she didn't see the black Ford truck following her.**

**Andrew had been following this new woman since he saw her the night the F.B.I. found his latest victim.**

**Andrew would do his usual thing of stalking his victims for a week or less then take them and he couldn't wait to get his hands on this one.**

**On the other side of the world in Paris, Hannibal had just mailed his letter to Clarice. Knowing full well with what he wrote in the letter the Clarice would not turn it in.**

**He smiled with what he described in the letter and pretty soon, he'd be making a little trip back to Virginia to see his beloved Clarice, as he now started to think of her as his beloved. He'd be leaving for Arlington in about a week.**

**But he didn't know what was gonna happen to Clarice in 7 days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer-The song belongs to David Gray not me so don't sue me**

**Clarice arrived home dead tired. Luckily she didn't have to work tomorrow, even with the case going on.**

**She read the wall clock and it read 2:15am, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of Chardonnay and then headed upstairs to have a nice long bath.**

**Andrew was still in his truck, debating whether or not to brake in and look around. **

**When he saw the outline of Clarice in her bedroom, he decided to go in. After doing it so many times, Andrew knew how to be quiet while looking around his victims houses.**

**He found an F.B.I. file on the kitchen table and Andrew thought it was his file but it wasn't, it was Hannibal Lecter's file.**

**Andrew's eyes widen when he found out who his next girl would be. **

**The Clarice Starling of the F.B.I., he wondered if by taking her would he bring the famous Hannibal Lecter out of hiding, his smile widen more then his eyes.**

**He knew about what happened last year, since it was in all the newspapers.**

**Alot of papers speculated on what happened that night, other then what happened to that man**.

**But somehow, he knew that they didn't sleep together.**

**So Andrew took great pleasure in knowing his was going to have her first. He left everything the way he left it and left the house quickly.**

**Clarice layed in the tub, relaxing and listening to the radio station she always had it on. One of her favorite songs came on and with this song, she always thought of him.**

**This years love had better last. **

**Heaven knows it's high time. **

**And I've been waiting** **on my own too long.**

**But when you hold me like you do.**

**It feels so right.**

**I start to forget.**

**How my heart gets torn.**

**When the hurt gets thrown.**

**Feeling like you can't go on.**

**Turing circles when time again.**

**It cuts like a knife oh yeah.**

**If you love me got to know for sure.**

**Cos it takes something more this time.**

**Than sweet sweet lies oh yeah.**

**Before I open up my arms and fall.**

**Losing all control.**

**Every dream inside my soul.**

**And when you kiss me.**

**On that midnight street.**

**Sweep me off my feet.**

**Singing ain't this life so sweet.**

**This years love had better last.**

**This years love had better last.**

**So whose to worry.**

**If our hearts get torn.**

**When that hurt gets thrown.**

**Don't you know this life goes on.**

**And won't you kiss me.**

**On that midnight street.**

**Sweep me off my feet.**

**Singing ain't this life so sweet.**

**This years love had better last.**

**This years love had better last.**

**This years love had better last.**

**This years love had better last.**

**Everytime Clarice heard that song, she would start crying halfway through it and this time was no exception, considering whom she thought of everytime she heard the song.**

**The cannibal who stole her heart. Who she thought she'd never see again.**

**She felt chilled, then she realized the water started to become cold.**

**She got out of the tub, put her bathrobe on then went to the sink to wash her face and try to erase the tears that just kept on coming, crying over a man she could never have.**

**In Paris, Lecter heard the same song on the radio and he always thought about Clarice when he heard it.**

**At the end of the song, he decided it was time to pay her alittle visit and find out once and for all, if she had the same feelings he did.**

**With that, he started to pack for his trip back to the U.S.**

**Little did he know that he was coming at the best time. Andrew decided tomorrow night he would take Clarice Starling.**

**Author's Note-Alittle sappy but hey I want them together, I want them to long for each other lol**


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

I'm sorry to say I won't be updating my stories here anymore since I didn't realize that the rating MA was not accpected here so if you want to read my stories you'll have to go to the adult fan fiction site I'd post the address but it doesn't work.

Sorry


End file.
